


Hugging Lesson

by ToonManiac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, pining fenro is my religion, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonManiac/pseuds/ToonManiac
Summary: Fenton teaches Gyro how to hug people





	Hugging Lesson

“Alright! You’re doing great so far Dr. Gearloose! Now all you need to do now is memorize what is written on the cards!” Fenton chirped.

 

He was met with a groan from a both frustrated and bored Gyro. “Ugh, why are we doing this again?”

 

“Mr. McDuck was too busy adventuring with his family to help you in your um, socializing classes so he put his trust on me and told me I could take over today!”

 

Gyro rolled his eyes as he put the cards (which had tips on how to respond to compliments and how to properly start conversations with others) away. “Oh. Great”

 

“I know right?! Now it’s time for hugging lesson!”

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Well, surely you must know how to show some sort of affection to others. To, y’know, let them know you have emotions and stuff”

 

“Ugh, emotions…”

 

“Um, yes, emotions” Fenton nervously chuckled. “Well we have no time to waste! First step, open your arms wide to let the person know that you’re about to hug them!”

 

“And show them my biggest weak spot?! Absolutely not!” Gyro protested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Dr. Gearloose I hate to inform you but you only have two choices. Either you accomplish your hugging lesson today or you’re going to have to…” Fenton gulped. “Go straight to the ‘learn how to compliment others’ lesson”

 

Gyro’s eyes shot open. “What?! Me?! Giving compliments?!”

 

“Well, yea! The two choices are pretty simple actually” Fenton started. “The hugging lesson is quick and you probably won’t even hug that many people in your life but the compliment giving lesson will most likely be more difficult for you and you might actually have to use those lessons in public in order to raise Mr. McDuck’s reputation. Especially after all the inventions that have turned evil this past week”

 

Gyro thought to himself before sighing and choosing his final decision, “Ugh, fine. The hugging lessons it is. What do I do first?”. Fenton repeated what he had said and soon enough Gyro held his arms open as instructed.

 

“Good! Now you need to approach the person, in this instance the dummy, and wrap your arms around them. Simple as that!” Fenton said as he stepped aside to reveal the hugging dummy standing behind him.

 

Gyro hesitated but slowly walked towards Fenton and just lazily wrapped his arms around him.

 

Fenton nervously chuckled as he was trapped in Gyro’s embrace. “I-I said the dummy Dr. Gearloose… not m-me”

 

“But you are a dummy” Was his response.

 

“O-Oh..um.. Y-yes..um.. Anyways this is a good atempt or your um first… hug?? I’m guessing??” Fenton shyly said. “You need to sort of squeeze the person when you hug them. Like this!” He quickly squeezed Gyro into a hug as a demonstration. “See?”

 

“Oh. Um, alright” Gyro did like he saw Fenton do but a little too tight. “Like this?”

 

Fenton struggled to breathe as Gyro literally squeezed and had in trapped in a headlock.

 

“I… I can’t...b...breathe…” He managed to choke out.

 

Gyro finally noticed his intern’s struggling and let him go in a panic. Fenton fell down on the floor and wheezed as he gulped in a big chunk of air. Gyro, not doing what to do took a few steps back and watched Fenton get his breath back. After a minute or so, Fenton stood on his feet and looked back up at Gyro. Both not knowing what to do, just kept staring at each other until Fenton broke the silence. He nervously giggled and he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Well um, not too shabby for a hug…”

 

“...”

 

“Dr. Gearloose?”

 

“Fenton just go and give me some space to think properly -”

 

“Oh s-sure thing Dr. Gearloose!” Fenton quickly answered as he ran out the door. After making sure he was far enough from Gyro’s lab, Fenton lovingly sighed as he leaned against the nearest wall. With both of his hands over where his heart is Fenton stared up at the ceiling and smiled a smile filled with tenderness and love.

 

“He called me by my real name…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Teaching Gyro how to hug others wasn't even part of Scrooge's socializing classes. Fenton added it in himself


End file.
